Jaw Dropping
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Sachiko and Yumi have a very important question to ask Yuki, he cannot stop his jaw from dropping... literally.


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect, this piece is not beta'd .**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well this was a little something that came to mind today :)**

**It's still my birthday and I'm sitting here looking at my birthday cake wondering if I should eat it? **

**This storyline takes place 5 years after Right or Wrong, but you don't need to read it.**

**This story can stand alone, but follows the pairings :) **

**Warning may be OOC and follows my own storyline a little, **

**but forgive me I'm new to writing MariMite :)**

** }~~~~ }~~~~ }~~~~**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own MariMite.**

* * *

The excited squeal broke through the silence that had hung around the quaint country home, it wasn't an unearthly silence. Simply a calming one as Sachiko and Yumi Ogasawara entered through the small wooden gate.

"**Aunt Umi! Aunt Sachi!" **Mika, Yumi's 2 year old niece cried out loud as she jumped into Sachiko's arms with gusto.

"Mika-chan!" Sachiko laughed out swinging the small girl around in her arm a few times before hugging her tightly, Yumi smiled at the pair who were as close as close could be. Sachiko loved children, they both did.

"Onee-sama! Sachiko-sama!" A happy voice called as Touko Fukuzawa exited the small house with a large smile on her face. Riyu her 8 month old son balanced securely in her arms as she welcomed her sister in laws with a happy gusto that would have been seen as odd only 6 years before. It was something as Sachiko called the Fukuzawa effect, though the Fukuzawa family would smile and laugh.

"Touko!" Yumi cried happily as she kissed Mika's cheek before reaching out and hugging her petite soeur turned sister in law.

"And Riyu-tan! look how big he's getting!" Yumi said the joy showing on her face as Touko passed him over with her own large smile.

"Yes he also has the weight to match it." Touko said rubbing her arm as if to emphasise her point as Sachiko smiled and kissed her cousin/sister in laws cheek.

"You look wonderful Touko." Sachiko said with feeling as Touko smiled at the two before her holding her children.

"So you're finally going to ask?" Touko said with a knowing smile as Yumi and Sachiko looked to each other before facing Touko and nodding as one.

"Yes, its time now. We have been through all the preliminaries, its time we looked at the full picture now." Yumi said softly as Touko nodded, she watched as Sachiko reached out and grasped Yumi's hand and for the first time in a very long time Touko saw a hint of fear and lots of apprehension in both older girls eyes.

"It's going to be fine, there is no way he would refuse either of you." Touko said softly as she placed her hand over their joined ones. The woman before her calmed substantially before smiling their thanks at the young girl they both cared for and loved.

"Well there's only one way to find out I suppose." Yumi said as she looked towards the door into her brothers and Touko's home.

"Yes and no time like the present." Sachiko added her own thoughts as Touko nodded and led the way into her home, her sisters following behind her.

"Yumi! Sachi-chan!" Yuki cried happily as his sister sighed and Sachiko raised her eyebrows as if upset before she laughed, ever since Mika had started calling Sachiko Sachi, Yuki had found great pleasure in copying his young daughter and even though she pretended she was upset Sachiko really enjoyed the close relationship she and Yuki had built up over the years.

"You're not to old for a slap Yuki-kun, remember that won't you." Yuki grinned and chuckled.

"Oh but my beautiful wife would protect me." Yuki said as his arm wrapped around Touko's waist , Yumi couldn't help laugh as Touko looked at him as if he was completely insane.

"Your beautiful wife would be helping her." Touko said before a cheeky grin appeared on her face as Yuki scoffed and smack her bum lovingly.

"Were out numbered Riyu!" He said jovially as he took his now half asleep son from his sister's arms.

"And it looks like even you are leaving me to the wolves." He said softly "Nap time little man." Yuki said as he kissed his soft downy brown haired head.

All the woman smiled at the display of affection between father and son, as Yuki head upstairs to lay Riyu down. Touko prepared tea and a snack for Mika.

All his favorite woman were seated in the sitting room when he returned chatting happily together as he took his seat beside his wife of three years.

"So Yumi, you said there was something you needed to talk to me about?" Yuki asked as he wrapped his arm around Touko and pulled her closer to himself subconsciously.

"You're not still having troubles with what's his name are you? You know that Kijima person? Dad said he was causing problems when I spoke to him Monday." He watched as his sister and her wife smiled at each other and laughed evilly.

"Oh god what did you do?" Touko asked picking up on the hint of evil behind the women she knew so well.

"Nothing, I did nothing at all." Yumi said with what could only be called fake innocence, as Touko and Yuki both looked at her completely unbelieving of her words.

"I didn't need too. It just so happens Tooru-Otou san was visiting that day to go through the plans for the Hokkaido summer house restoration, he may have mentioned my surname and asked how my wife his daughter was doing and Kijima-san was only too happy to work with me after that." Touko and Yuki both laughed as Sachiko smiled lovingly at Yumi.

"I told you we should not let them go golfing together." She said with a chuckle as the all new once a week Tooru, Yuuichirou and Touko's father would go golfing together while the ladies of the house would get together for coffee and women's talk often inviting Touko when she wasn't working in the hospital and both Sachiko and Yumi when they were not busy with their own work.

Yumi was almost running her father's company now and making a good name for herself in the architectural world as modern day designer with classic historical twists, she had graduated top of her class from Lillian and then top of her class from university and Sachiko could not be prouder of her. While she and Sugaru slowly started running the Ogasawara conglomerate together and pushing forwards into the future, not even Tooru had been able to do as much as the pair together had done in 3 years and the Ogasawara company had never been as strong or worth as much as it currently was.

"So if you're not in trouble what can I do for you sister dear?" Yuki asked smiling. He watched as Yumi and Sachiko looked at each other and worried at the slight tension and apprehension that appeared in their eyes as he waited for one of them to speak, Yumi turned slowly away from the woman she loved who was holding her hand tightly and looked straight at her brother.

"Yuki, you know me and Sachiko have always wanted to have children of our own and finally now everything is at a point in both of our companies we believe it would be the best time for both of us to make our dream a reality and we were wondering if you would perhaps help me and Sachiko make this a reality." It was one of those moments where you could understand why cartoon writers have drawn characters with their jaws hitting the floor, as Yuki's jaw simply dropped open gaping like a fish out of water.

"Yumi!" Yuki said shocked pronouncing every single letter of his sisters name as she tried to pull up his jaw enough to speak.

"There is no way I could sleep with Sachiko-san! She's your wife!" Yuki cried out as he finally managed more than single unitelligent sounds. All the woman seated around him simply sat there staring at him before as one they burst out laughing.

"Yuki, you are a doctor! You should know by now there is more than one way to get pregnant! and even if you paid me millions I would never allow anyone to sleep with my wife! She is mine and I am her's." Yumi finally managed to say as Touko shouldered Yuki sideways still laughing.

"Do you really think Onee-sama would even ask you to do so betraying our wedding vows?" Touko asked still chuckling as Yuki looked between them all the understanding slowly filtering into his shocked brain, it was Sachiko who finally laid it all out on the table for him.

"Yuki, your are Yumi's brother and we both love you dearly. We alone can not make this child, which is something that we do not regret even if we wished we could do so, but still if possible we would like it to be apart of both of us. The closest way we could ever achieve that is by asking you to allow us some of your gene's, which are the closest to Yumi as we can possible get without asking your father." Yuki and Yumi both shuddered at that thought, to be honest Yumi had never even considered that route until Sachiko had just brought it up.

"So you are trying for artificial insemination then?" Yuki asked as things started falling into place, both women opposite him nodded Touko could see the growing fear and apprehension in their eyes as Sachiko unable to take the silence after Yuki's words continued.

"We will both understand if this is something you feel you cannot do, both Sugaru and Alice-chan have offered their assistance, but we thought we would ask first for your thoughts." Yuki couldn't help but sigh. Yes it was strange to think his sister in law would grow his and her child to be raised by herself and his sister as their own, how would he feel about it when the time came? could he really do this? He turned to Touko, his beloved wife beside him.

"I have already spoken with both Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama about this love, I do not mind in the slightest if you were to help them achieve their family dream, but its your choice Yuki. No one can make the decision for you." Touko instantly answered his unasked question, so they had already spoken with Touko and if Yuki knew his sister and Sachiko as well as he thought he did. They had probably already spoken and sorted out every single step of the process including how they would work when the child was born.

"May I have a few moments to think?" Yuki asked unable to even begin to think straight sitting there in the room with them both, who were dreaming of a family that ehe could possibly help make possible.

"Of course, take your time." Sachiko said, masking the disappointment well Touko thought as Yuki stood and made his way out the back door into their large garden.

"Give him time to think." Touko said softly as she picked up the now sleeping Mika and headed upstairs allowing Sachiko to be pulled into Yumi's arms as the offered each other comfort waiting for a decision. They both knew it was not their only option, they had lots of different options and they had found them all in the last year when they had been putting their lives to right before going forward with their choice, but if they had to chose someone. Both would say this was their first choice.

* * *

Yuki walked around the large garden, to begin with he didn't even try to think he just tried to sort out his own head and fit the information he had just been given into a logical order. It wasn't until Yuki smelt the sweet smell of roses that he realised where his feet had led him.

Touko's rose garden, he sat on the stone bench he had brought her for their first anniversary especially for this place. Looking around himself he couldn't help but smile at the 3 large bushes she loved so dearly.

Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Foetida and then last but very much not least Rosa Chinensis all stood there tall and proud, in their three year marriage the bushes that the Roses had brought her had grown and bloomed just as beautifully as his wife and his family had. He pulled one of the beautiful red roses towards him that bloomed all year through and inhaled softly of its soft musky scent, it wasn't a powerful scent, but it was beautiful in its own right.

"You know Rosa Chinensis is used a lot in traditional Chinese medicine." Touko's voice rang out soft and clear as she step silently into the small enclosed enclave, and touched one of the blooming flowers.

"It's been used for centuries to help women who find it painful or complicated to fulfill their natural role in life. I wonder if God gave this rose its colour for that purpose?" Touko said softly as she seated herself beside her husband, as she watched him release his own bloom.

"Red the colour of life itself. Prosperity and joy." Yuki said as he wrapped his arm around Touko and pulled her to himself as he always did.

"It brings focus to the essence of life and living, but also new life and birth. Does what Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama have asked you scare you?" Touko asked softly as she watched Yuki travel through life phases, something she had always thought of as a weakness in the Fukuzawa's until she came to understand and love Yumi and later Yuki.

"I'm not sure." Yuki answered softly after a few moments, as he looked at the ground at their feet.

"I suppose in a way it does, how would you feel knowing a life was growing inside another yet you were not going to be the one with that life at the end of the day? how would you feel if Yumi Yumi had asked for one of your own essence to create life inside herself and know that you would not be called upon to fulfil the role of mother?" Touko listened and nodded slowly, she knew this would be a lot for Yuki to think about, but she also knew just how much it meant to both her sisters in law.

"I would be happy." Touko finally decided on the simplest words as Yuki's eye's begged her to explain.

"I would be happy because I would be giving two people I love dearly something I already have and love so much. I have my family Yuki, I have you, Mika and Riyu. What more could I possibly want? Your sister's they do so much for everyone and they would I know if asked offer as you call it their essence to me, if I had not been able." Touko turned slightly resting her head on Yuki's shoulder as she stroked his back gently in rhythmic circles.

"I would be happy, because I know that the gift I had given them would be cherished and loved beyond compare and then at the end of the day. No I would not be called mother, but I would be called auntie and I would have a very large role in their life. Because truly can you see Sachiko-sama or Onee-sama having it any other way?" Touko asked as she softly kissed Yuki's cheek and rose from the bench, leaving Yuki to his own thoughts.

* * *

Yuki could remember that day like no other, the day his little angel Mika had been born to the world. He could remember the hug and tears he had shared with his sister, their combined happiness at the birth of his first born child and her first born niece.

He could remember the look in her eyes as Touko had passed her few hour old baby girl across to her Onee-sama and how Yumi had cried tears of pure happiness as her eyes sought out Sachiko and the longing their eyes had shared.

He remembered the day not long ago when Riyu had decided to make his appearance in the world over a month early, Touko had only carried to 35 weeks gestation when her waters had broken in the family home while she was caring for Mika alone. Yumi and Sachiko had been away at the time, they had been in France on business for the Ogasawara conglomerate.

It had not stopped them dropping everything and traveling the distance home to be with him and his beloved in their time of need, they had not even stopped to sleep traveling all the way to him and Touko taking Mika and caring for her while he and Touko waited in the special care neonatal unit. They may both of been fully qualified working doctors, but watching that small life in an incubator before you, makes the world world so much more real when it is your own.

The more Yuki thought, the more he remembered. The birthday parties for Mika, her christening . His own wedding day, helping him pick out the perfect engagement ring for Touko and her simple yet subtle push to get him to ask the young woman he was madly in love with to marry him. His memories of Yumi spanned his entire life and almost every single memory he could think of where those he would call the happiest of his life, but it wasn't only Yumi.

He could remember the day Sachiko had planned and executed a large surprise party for Yumi the day she won her first ever full contract for her father's firm with her own sweat blood and tears. The day Sachiko had found Miki, his mother collapsed in their family home. The way she had remained calm calling an ambulance,sorting everything out and also supporting Yumi himself and his father as they awaited news. His mothers appendix had burst, had Sachiko not popped in to simply enjoy Miki's company that day, both Yumi and his father being away on business. His mother would net be here with him today.

He could remember his sisters walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress and Sachiko standing there tall and proud in her own dark blue gown, the way his sister had smiled was something he would never forget and it had been because of Sachiko that perfect smile. The way Sachiko had got down on bended knee in front of her's and his family plus their friends on Yumi's eighteenth birthday and asked the younger woman to marry her.

Even though the memories with Sachiko did not go back as far as they did with Yumi, they were still memories he would love and cherish forever. The two woman he loved and always would love, the woman that never asked for anything and gave without thought of their own.

Yet it was their eyes that flashed in his mind as Yuki slowly inhaled the sweet musk of roses , their eyes which burned with love and desire when they they held his children. How their eyes would meet and a single question would always be their.

_When? _

Yuki stood up and smiled, his decision had not been a hard one. He had known it all along really, so when he re-entered the sitting room and all chatter died to silence, Yuki smiled at the three woman he loved.

"So when do we start?" The look on both women's faces as they jumped up and lunged at him, crying tears of pure joy would be just another of the happy memories he would be carrying along with him for the rest of his life.

And at the end of the day as his eyes met Touko's through a fierce three way hug, she smiled happily tears trailing down her own cheeks. This gift he was giving willingly would never be more cherished than by these two and he also knew that as Touko had said, he may not be called daddy by his sisters child, but he would be called uncle.

And he could live happily with that.

* * *

**Well it's still my birthday :D hehe but I could not get this out of my head so here it is XD **

**I know its a little weird and some people will not like it, but this does and can happen in real life and I think it really would be something Yumi and Sachiko would think of :P**

**If you would like more chapters let me know!**

**but for now this is a one shot :)**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions**


End file.
